JUGANOTH Mining Corporation
The JUGANOTH Mining Corporation (JMC) is a mining company presently owned by the New Republic and one of the oldestC.M.G. - main page - JUGANOTH Mining Corporation - Retrieved on March 21, 2008. organizations in the galaxy. It was originally created by Friar Blues and Talord, both former members of Centrepoint Space Station. The current leader of the faction is Andre Gualdieri. Description "JUGANOTH Mining Corporation (JMC) is a growing mining company seeking dedicated employees. Originally situated in the Alk`lellish system of the Sumitra sector on the planet Alk`lellish I, a large temperate planet with large expanses of wild jungles, forests, swamps and grassland, JMC was then relocated to the Jospro sector for a short time, after coming under new corporate ownership. Vast mining operations are currently expanding in the Sluis Sector with the help of the New Republic, of which JMC is a part of. We provide the raw materials that are necessary to produce all manner of technology, from starships to datapads, including such raw materials as Quantum, Meleenium, Ardanium, Rudic, Tibanna Gas, Rock Ivory, Lommite, Durelium and Duracrete. Currently, positions are available primarily for those with strong computer operations or piloting abilities; however, other positions may also be available, either in JMC or in the New Republic as a whole. Raw material contracts are available to Corporations and individuals alike; please contact Owyn Darklighter for more information or visit our holosite. Please note that some resources may be unavailable at this time."::Factions - Star Wars Combine:: JUGANOTH Mining Corporation - Retrieved on March 23, 2008. History In the inky twilight where smugglers and thieves ruled the galaxies, one pirate clan was feared by all and respected by even the Empire itself. These criminals, these Moon Bandits were the rulers of the shipping lanes, preying upon everything. Led by Friar Blues, a man with a legendary lust for Lum and fearless charm, the Moon Bandits plundered all that attracted their attention. One other band of pirates dared to challenge these rouges. The Raptor Pirates thought to make a name for themselves by muscling in on the Moon Bandits territory. Through masterful diplomacy on Friars part, the Bandits made alliances with other criminals, including smugglers and mercenaries. The Raptors were soon squelched, giving way once more to the Moon Bandits supremacy. Alas, times changed with the ascension of the Bounty Hunter Alliance. They ravaged small crime organizations like wild fire. The Moon Bandits adapted and became the Screaming Banshees, a Bounty Hunter squadron even fiercer than the scum they preyed on. It was then that the Banshees and the ultra powerful crime organization know as the Black Sun fell at odds. The exact cause of the feud is unknown, but it raged on with both sides bitterly hating each other. No-where was this more evident than between the Friar and the leader of the Black Sun, Princess Gabriella Storm. Due to an unfortunate accident, Friar Blues had to retire from service. Though it had been rumored his Lum affection had finally caught up with him, there were whispers that he was plotting a new scheme. This was confirmed when a long time comrade and of his (who was also renowned throughout several systems to be a trigger-happy wookie), Talord, joined him at Centrepoint Space Station as 2nd in command of station security. Soon Friar became fed up with adhering to station rules and broke off once again. Talord, who had been with his friend since the Bandit days, and the rest of Friar's always-loyal crew followed him, establishing a powerful mining company who would become known by respected name, Juganoth. Friar and his crew built the company on a solid foundation gaining power in the economy. Things went well in Juganoth; it was a time of prosperity. Soon, Friar began to tire of his life in Juganoth and left for the unknown regions. He took most of his crew with him and left Juganoth in the hands of a wookie by the name of K'loran to build and mold as he once did. K'loran is still in charge and running Juganoth like Friar. To run the company, however, K'loran needed assistance. He called on his trusted friends. With the help of his vice president, Max Caar; Director of relations Chanboy; Director of finance Kurner Dah'tar; and director of transportation, Garth Tanner. Things went smoothly until one day when Chanboy vanished mysteriously. After waiting in vain for Chan's return, K'loran finally gave Chan's position to Kurner Dah'tar, already director of finance. Max Caar then left to go join the Hapes Consortium and gave his position to Kurner. This left open the director spots for Finance and relations. After attempts to fill these spots failed, Ace Menshu stepped into the scene. After gaining valuable experience from his working at Juganoth, he started his own company, A7 Mining. The position was then changed to director of operations and was taken over by Yukawa.JUGANOTH Mining Corporation - History - Retrieved on March 21, 2008. Years later, the Sorosuub Corporation purchased JUGANOTH and moved the organization to Sullust. When Sorosuub and the Rebel Alliance merged to form the New Republic, Juganoth expanded to provide services to the lower half of the galaxy, while still keeping its headquarters at Sullust.New Republic Wiki | Main / JUGANOTH Mining Corporation - Retrieved on March 23, 2008. Banners * (Year 2) * (Year 3) * (Year 9) See also * Moon Bandits * Centrepoint Space Station * New Republic * Timeline References Links * Current JUGANOTH Mining website * Old JUGANOTH Mining website Category:Factions Category:Production Factions Category:Mining Factions